A Kiss With A Fist Is Better Than None
by President-Of-S.P.E.W
Summary: One Shot from a future chapter in the Here We Go Again series. Takes place in Rose and Scorpius' fourth year where hormones and jealousy are raging and all it takes is Rose tutoring a poor boy for potions for things to spin out of control and hexes, as well as a few choice words, to be thrown around which leads to their first kiss. Rose x Scorpius


**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Harry Potter related.**

**A.N.: This is a one shot that was written for the series Here We Go Again that I have started posting chapters for. This will be in the Fourth Year of that series, but I wanted to go ahead and post some Scorrose romance. **

**Like I said before, this takes place during their fourth year, told through Rose's point of view. Enjoy!**

I sat down and smiled warmly at Michael Robinson. He was a Ravenclaw in the same year as I and had come up to me during potions and begged me to tutor him to assist in preparing for an upcoming exam. Even though potions was my hardest subject, other than Divination, I had agreed. Not only had Michael always been kind to me, but I'd seen him a couple weeks before assisting Hugo with a Charms essay in the library. He was a nice guy, not to mention fairly attractive. He had dark hair and warm chocolate eyes accompanied by a friendly smile. Most everyone agreed that out of all of the Ravenclaw boys, he was certainly the most attractive. I would never admit it, but his looks did help with my decision to tutor him. Who knows? I may get a date to the trip to Hogsmeade later this month afterall.

"Alright, practical part first. What is the purpose of a Mandrake Restorative Draught?" I asked as I pulled out some highlighted notes I'd prepared for the lesson.

Michael's eyebrows furrowed together. "It restores cursed or transfigured things back to their original state?"

I smiled. "Correct. Now, the main ingredient is obviously Mandrake. What is the other name it's known by?"

He sighed and leaned back in his chair. "I know this one…" He sat there another moment, looking at the table in concentration. "Man- Mandragora?"

I gave him a friendly highfive and laughed. "You know this stuff, Michael. Don't freak yourself out." I flipped through my notes. "What's the most important thing to remember about the Mandrake that you use for the potion?"

"They need to be mature." He said without missing a beat.

"And what's the danger of that?" I asked while tucking a stray curl behind my ear.

"The cries could kill you." He responded with a crooked smile. "I sort of got knocked out by one second year. Dangerous little buggers, they are."

I laughed softly. "They are, aren't they? Unc- I mean, Professor Longbottom said the same thing happened to him."

"Really?" He asked, looking a tad less embarrassed. "That makes me feel a little better, actually. Thanks, Rose."

I blushed faintly. "Oh, it's nothing to be ashamed of. There's no need to thank me."

He grinned and pushed a curl out of my face. "You're surprisingly sweet and down to earth for being the daughter of two of the most famous people in the wizarding world, you know that?"

At this, I blushed darker, feeling his eyes studying my face. "Thank you, Michael."

He smiled kindly, apparently sensing my discomfort. "Anyways, Mandrake Restorative Draught?"

"Right, right." I flipped through my notes. "Well, I suppose we'll go through the steps and then attempt to prepare some for the practical part of the exam."

For the next hour, we carefully went over each of the ingredients, making sure he knew the purpose for each and the substitutes that could be used in place of each and practiced making the potion. At one part when he was about to add three tablespoons instead of three teaspoons of ground scarab beetles, I stopped him.

"Teaspoons." I smiled. "Three tablespoons of that stuff and we'll have quite a problem on our hands, if we live through the explosion, that is."

He looked at the measurement in horror and quickly pulled it away from the cauldron. "Merlin's beard, thanks for that, Rose." He prepared the right measurements and looked at me for the go-ahead, pouring it in the cauldron after I'd nodded.

"And now we wait." I smiled and sat back in my seat.

He looked a little pale of color but smiled none the less. "I can't put into words how much I appreciate this. I knew I could come to you."

I felt my blush return. "It's no problem, honestly."

"No, really though, other students would have laughed at me or blown me off. You're different though." He paused and said quietly. "And you're really pretty."

I felt my whole face heat up, silently cursing the Weasley gene I'd inherited that made me as red as a tomato whenever something like this happened. "Thank you, Michael."

He grinned. "No need to thank me, thank your parents for that."

I laughed at his joke, still flushed with color when Scorpius jogged into the library. I watched him as he looked around a moment, his eyes narrowing when he found me and stormed over towards us.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, Rose?" He demanded.

I raised my eyebrows in utter surprise as I gave him a look that clearly questioned his sanity. "I'm sorry? I wasn't aware that I was doing anything wrong."

He scoffed and looked over at Michael, his grey eyes glaring daggers. "You leave her alone. If I ever see you talking to her again, you'll pay dearly. Do you understand, Robinson?"

I stood up from my chair and put my hands on my hips. "Scorpius, what the bloody hell is wrong with you?"

He turned and glared down at me. "You. You are what's wrong with me. Did it ever occur to you that I don't have time to run about the castle searching for you to make sure you don't do something stupid, Rose?"

I balled my hands up into fists and took a step towards him, mentally cursing him for growing taller than me. "First of all, I don't need a babysitter and second of all, how dare you insinuate that I ever do anything stupid! I'm tutoring him, for heaven's sake!"

"Listen, Malfoy, we weren't doing anything but studying, alright? She's just helping me out for the potions exam coming up." Michael tried to explain.

Scorpius narrowed his eyes at him. "Leave. Now."

I watched as Michael quickly started gathering his things. "Michael, you do not need to leave." I looked up at Scorpius. "You however do, Malfoy."

He smirked and crossed his arms. "Who's going to make me, Weasley? You?"

I studied his face a moment. "If I need to."

He chuckled and rolled his eyes. "Right." He paused and looked over at Michael. "Didn't I tell you to leave?"

Michael looked between the two of us, clearly trying to decide who he should listen to.

"Michael, don't list-"

Before I could finish my sentence, Scorpius' fist landed square in Michael's face, a sickening crunch accompanied by a heavy flow of blood followed. Michael fell into a bookshelf as Scorpius grabbed his shirt and pulled him up. "That's what you get for touching her. If I find out you're around her again, it'll be much worse."

It took me a moment of gaping like an idiot to comprehend what had just happened, but when I did, I was fuming. "Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy!" I shoved him as hard as I could, feeling my face red in anger as Michael snatched his things and ran out of the library. "You!" I hit him. "Complete!" I hit him again harder. "Arse!" I shoved him again, feeling even angrier when it hardly phased him.

He put his hands up, trying to block my attack. "Merlin, Rose, calm down."

"Calm down?" I shrieked. "Calm down? Don't you dare tell me to calm down when you're the impetuous, irrational fool who came in here throwing punches!"

He grabbed my arm, tight enough to keep me from hitting him again but not tight enough to hurt. "You're the one running around with all these boys! I'm just trying to keep your reputation from going to the dogs!"

I yanked my arm out of his grasp. "Oh, so now I'm a slag for tutoring a classmate that just happens to be a boy?"

He rolled his eyes. "I didn't say that, Rose."

I glared at him. "Perhaps instead of coming in here with the presumption that I've been doing something, you could try talking to me like a normal, rational human being!"

He opened his mouth to retort then shut it, glancing at the crowd that now had their eyes on us. "I do talk to you."

I let out a huff of frustration and started gathering my things. "Right, you do. In between snogging all those horrible girls who only care to be around you for the promise of your inheritance and your looks."

He smirked and leaned against the table. "Jealous, Weasley?"

I looked at him in complete disbelief, pausing before shoving the rest of my things in my bag, shaking with anger.

"Oh come on, Rosie, you can admit it." He teased.

I turned to him as calmly as I could manage, smiling sweetly. "You want me to be truthful, Scorpius?"

I watched as his smirk fell slightly and his cheeks turned the faintest pink. "Y-yeah?"

Without hesitation, I pulled out my wand and aimed it at him. "Locomotor Mortis!"

His legs immediately bound together as he lost balance and toppled over, his wand up on the table and just barely out of his reach. "Damn it, Weasley! Reverse it!"

I picked up his wand and stuck it in my bag, tossing the strap over my shoulder. "I think I'll leave you there a while to reflect on what an arse you are." I ignored his string of curse words and pleads as I left the library, refusing to look at everyone as I exited the giant double doors.

I stormed down the corridor, furious. I held my books tightly to my chest when I heard heavy footsteps run to catch up with me and was taken by surprise when a rough hand grabbed my arm and pulled me into a broom closet.

I glared into the blue-grey eyes that belonged to the culprit. "Scorpius Malfoy! Don't you dare touch me!" I yanked my arm out of his grip.

"Come off it, Rose. You wanted to talk, so let's talk." He crossed his arms over his broad chest and looked down at me.

I felt my face heat up in anger. "I will choose when I want to talk to you and it's certainly not here in this bloody broom closet!" I went to open the door and he stood in my way. "Move." I told him in the calmest voice I could manage.

"No."

"Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, you let me out of here before I hex you again!" I clenched my hands into fists and stared angrily into his eyes.

He looked right back and took my hand in his. "No." He said quieter. The atmosphere around us suddenly changed and I felt my stomach do flips as Scorpius, the boy who could infuriate me, make me laugh, send me into hysterical tears, and who invaded my dreams, cupped my cheek, leant down, and kissed me.


End file.
